Do we Belong?
by Umeko-bby
Summary: When Flora catches a girl confessing to Helia she's shocked to see he doesn't reject her but will give her a answer later. Join Flora as she thinks her love story is over but it my be the start of a twisted new tale will they drift apart? Forever?
1. Chapter 1

Do we belong?

By: Umeko bby~

Yo it's been awhile! So do we belong takes place after they leave earth oh and Nabu is alive in this story! Enjoy Don't forget to comment

Flora was unpacking her bag with the girls. Urgh! I'm tired of unpacking all this stuff! Yelled Stella. Stella would you chil? And besides it's your fault for having too much clothes said Musa. All the girls laughed aside from Flora. Layla placed her hand on Floras shoulder. What's the matter sweetie? Asked Layla. Oh she's just love sick teased Tecna. Am not! Said Flora. But truth be told she was. Helia a instructor at red fountain never came to see her anymore. Calm it Flo he's just busy they all are Said Bloom telling herself more than Flora. Well how about we take a break and head downtown? Asked Flora. I could use something to take my mind off Helia She said. The girls boarded the Magix bus and headed for downtown Magix. After hours of shopping the girls sat and talked at a small café. Ah so relaxing! Exclaimed Stella after taking sips from her milkshake. Girls it's going to be Christmas soon what do you plan on getting for the guys? Asked Musa. I bet they'll be too busy to even come and celebrate with us Snapped Bloom. Aw come on Bloom you know you want them to come bugged Tecna endlessly. Hey how about we go pay them a surprise vist? Suggested Layla. Ya they'll be happy to see us! Shouted Musa. Fine but we have to be back by 12 we have a class to teach remember? Asked Flora. The girls Laughed as they left the café and headed toward Red fountain. (To the Guys!) Finally teaching is over! Sighed Riven with exhaustion. Whatever Riven you didn't do a thing but stand there Snapped Timmy (he too was tired). Come on guys this is our only lunch break and we have 2 more classes left! Said Helia. Don't remind me said Sky. They sat down at a table and ordered lunch (red fountain cafeteria). Here comes our food said Nabu he hadn't eaten anything for hours! Helia! A girl from cloud tower wants to speak with you said one of his co-workers.

(to the girls) Yay were here shouted Stella with glee. Stella quite down we don't want to wake up the whole school! Said Tecna. Hey Flo isn't that Helia? Asked Musa. Quick hide! Yelled Layla while she pushed the girls into a bush.

(To Helia the girls are hiding in the bush). Levy! Why are you here? Asked Helia. Um well you see Helia there was just something I had to tell you…no matter what Said Levy. How does Helia know her? Thought Flora. Sure ok go ahead Said Helia. Um.. I…I….love you Helia! Said Levy. Helia! Thought Flora. Levy looked at Helia. I…can't answer you now..Said Helia. Flora couldn't believe what she was hearing. If Helia really loved her then he would have rejected her right then and there of course in a nice way though thought Flora. Um... ok I can wait Said Levy. She then flew off back to Cloud Tower. Helia left heading back into the school. Flo you alright? Asked Musa. Ya just fine said Flora blinking back tears. Flora? Asked Layla. Flora quit crying maybe Helia might go out with here because your such a cry baby! Snapped Bloom. Bloom couldn't take it. It was always Flora! Flora are you ok? Flora don't cry, Flora, Flora, Flora! Bloom hated it! Bloom you don't need to say that! Yelled Tecna. What so your taking her side now? Asked Bloom. Where not taking sides but if you keep acting this way then we will Snapped Stella back. S-sorry I don't know what came over me said Bloom. It's ok Bloom your right I should stop crying! Said Flora. Now let's go see the boys! She said.

The girls walked into the cafeteria. Girls what are you doing? Asked Riven. Hello to you too Riven Laughed Musa. We thought we come and visit said Stella kissing Brandon's cheek. Well you're just in time for lunch why don't you sit down? Asked Nabu pulling down Layla. Tecna how did you get pass this level? Asked Timmy. Well…began Tecna. Flora why don't you sit down? Asked Helia grabbing her hand and pulling up a chair. Sure said Flora looking away. She let go of his hand, but instead of sitting next to him she sat in the empty seat next to Musa which was across from Helia. Helia had a feeling he was being avoided but shook it off thinking her was just being paranoid.

The Winx stayed until 12:00 (P.M.). We'll see you soon! They all yelled but Flora. Flora was about to transform but Helia grabbed her. Flora is something bothering you? Asked Helia. Huh? Oh no nothing is way Flora said avoiding his glaze. Flora…Helia murmured into her ear. Flora blushed. I missed you so much and now that you're here you've done nothing but avoid me! Whispered Helia into her ear. (P.S the guys went back to teaching without Helia and the girls are waiting for Flora farther away). H-Helia! Said Flora pulling away. Not yet! Let me stay like this for a little longer Said Helia. Flora relaxed and let him hug her. Helia? Asked Flora. Hmm? Was her reply. I have missed you too she said pressing herself against him. Helia had never felt any better. He had forgotten how Flora molded into his body. Forgotten how it felt to embrace her. Forgotten why he longed for it. Now he remembered it all. He kissed her first starting gently then deepening the kiss. Oh how he didn't want to pull away! But Flora needed air and he knew it. Flora he Said looking into her eyes. She laughed. Oh how he missed that smile! Flora pulled away transformed and flew away leaving a white Lily to drift into Helia's arms. Helia laughed and walked back into the school. Not too far away were 2 witches. Ella Flora is going to be a problem Said Levy. Understood…. Said Ella

Soooo how was that huh? So what will Ella and Levy do? Will Flora trust in love again? Or will she fall into hates sweet embrace? Find out next in chapter 2 Updating as soon as possible please Review! Oh and there will be nooo bad language! From: Umeko bby~


	2. Chapter 2

Do we Belong?

Heyzzzz so lots of you guys have been giving me feed back! Thank you so much for that, now I can make my story's more enjoyable Thanks guys! Enjoy =)

(Back at Alfea, sorry if I spelled it wrong!) "So Flora how'd it go with Helia?" Cooed Stella. Flora blushed. "See Flo? Nothing to worry about!" Said Musa. "Today was fun, right Flora?" Said Layla with a smile. Bloom walked angrily into her and Flora's room. "Bloom is everything ok?" Asked Tecna. "Ya…just fine" She answered. Bloom was mad. (Bloom's thoughts) Just before everything I was the one everyone cared about. Flora had to steal the spotlight! Flora…FLORA…FLORA! (end bloom's thoughts) Just then Bloom felt negative energy inside her. Moments later the feeling left. What was becoming of Bloom?

"Girls time for class!" Yelled Layla. The girls now teachers, had to get to class even earlier. The girls each were separate teachers now. 6 class rooms were right next to each other. Flora taught the study of life, Stella taught about the dimensions, Layla taught survival training, Tecna taught about Fairy History, and Bloom taught about lost magic. At the end of all the classes the girls were introduced to a new student. Ladies this is Ella Alfea's newest Fairy! Said Mrs.F. Flora was the first to shake Ella's hand. Nice to meet you she said with a smile. Flora felt a strange amount of energy go up her spine. The rest of the group introduced themselves. Well I think it's about time for bed said Stella with a yawn. The Winx said good night and went to bed.

(Next morning, Saturday also Christmas day). Flora yawned and stretched. She looked over to Bloom's bed noting that she was already up. Flora got dressed and walked out of the room. In there so called living room everyone was on the floor drinking hot chocolate. "Morning" Said Tecna handing Flora a glass. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" said Flora heading to the door. When she opened it Ella was waiting. "Hi Miss. Flora…um a guy asked me to give this to you" She said. "Oh thank you" Flora said Smiling as she shut the door. Ella had a very guilty look on her face as she walked away.

Flora knew who it was from as soon as she saw the white lily.

My dearest Flora,

I'm sorry to say this but I cannot spend this day with you no matter how much I want to. But I can be with you at 3:00 at Magix Square behind the Christmas tree. Until then

Helia xxx

Flora smiled at the letter. She would count he minutes then. Finally it was 3:00. Flora begged the girls to come with her so before she met up with Helia they could go help her choose a gift. In the end she got him a Sterling Silver cross with gold lining and ruby gems. She made her way behind the Christmas tree in Magix square. As she turned the corner she saw Helia. Nothing was wrong until she was fully behind the tree. There behind the tree was Helia kissing the girl from the other day (A.K.A Levy).

She dropped the box that held the cross making a small thud. Helia turned and saw Flora on the verge of tears. "Is that your girl friend?" Asked Levy with a smile. "Ex" replied Flora for Helia. "Wait-Flor"-. She turned and left running into the girls embrace. "He kissed that girl from the other day!" Said Flora crying. The Winx teleported back to the school before Helia could chase after them.

To Helia! (now in his room). "Dude Musa just told me Flora dumped you! What happened?" said all the guys together. "Remember the girl from the other day?" Asked Helia. "The witch?" Asked Brandon. "Ya, she called me out and" (Helia's flash back starts).

"Levy! Why couldn't this wait till morning?" Asked Helia. "I need your help. I 'm decorating for the Cloud Tower dance and need to buy stuff. And um I can't carry the stuff all by myself and I have a weak body so…"She Said. Helia couldn't said no and spent the day helping her. "Let's go behind the Tree!" Yelled Levy when the shopping was done. "Helia let's play for a little bit!" Suggested Levy. "But what about the stuff?" Asked Helia. Levy snapped her fingers and everything went to Cloud Tower. "If you can do that then why am I"- Before he could finish Levy Kissed him.

"Then Flora caught you guys huh?" Asked Sky when Helia Finished his story. "Ya but why'd she have to be there right at that time?" Wondered Helia. "Maybe it was a set up?" Suggested Timmy. They shook him off. "Well you can say sorry to Flora tonight at the Christmas Party" Said Brandon. "If you're going" Said Riven. "The party starts In a hour" Said Nabu.

(To the girls) "Musa are you sure about this?" Asked Flora. "Yep the best way to get over something is to let your feelings out" Said Musa with a thumbs up. Bloom was once again angry. She and Musa were going to be singing but once again Flora came and took the spot light Bloom thought. "Ladies and gentlemen please settle down! Ordered Mrs.F. As you know the Winx club will be performing tonight. So please give them a round of applause" she Said. "Alright guys quick change of plans!" Said Stella. "Tonight Bloom and Musa won't be singing" Said Layla. Flora saw the guys take their seats. "Instead Flora will be!" Said Tecna. Layla started a beat, Tecna matched it, Bloom strung E Minor on the bass, and Musa and Stella sang back up. Flora started to sing.

**Full Moon wo Sagashite - Eternal Snow (me don't own)**

Falling in love with you, just how long has it been since then?  
>My feelings only got stronger<br>Have you realized how I feel?  
>Even though I've never said a word<p>

It's like snow, drifting gently  
>Continuing to pile up higher and higher<p>

Hold me tight, if this is how it feels  
>The feeling of falling in love with someone<br>I didn't want to know that feeling  
>I love you, I can't stop my tears from falling<br>In that case, you should never have come into my life

I wonder how long will I keep thinking of you?  
>My breath is fogging up the window glass<p>

My trembling heart is next to the lit candle  
>and now melting, will it survive?<p>

Hold me tight, so tight that I might break  
>So that when we meet in the frigid gale of a blizzard,<br>I won't be cold anymore  
>I miss you, I think of you, so far away<br>With this hand-knit muffler  
>Im here alone holding myself again tonight<p>

If in eternity the snow falls,  
>Could it hide my eternal feelings for you?<p>

Hold me tight, if this is how it feels  
>The feeling of falling in love with someone<br>I didnt want to know that feeling  
>I love you, it fills my heart<br>I want to cry out to the winter sky  
>I want to see you right now<p>

Flora ended her song looking right at Helia. The guys looked dumbfound Flora hated him! Helia walked to the back stage with the guys following close behind. Flora- he started to say as she walked off the stage. "Oh Helia nice to see you" Flora said as if nothing was wrong. "Merry Christmas" she said giving him the small box. She then walked off hiding behind Musa. "I thought Flora broke up with Helia?" Whispered Nabu. "She did but she isn't holding a grudge" Layla Whispered back. "Now for the finely!" Said Stella. The girls (Musa, Flora, and Tecna) held hands and did a convergence Spell. "Time Freeze" They shouted. All time froze except for the girls. The rest of them flew into the air used their fairy dust and flew down. When the spell wore off the word "Merry Christmas!" was written.

Not too Far away were 2 shadows. "Well done with the letter Ella". "Flora is so stupid she couldn't even tell that was a fake letter!" Laughed Levy. "Helia will be mine!" She yelled. Ella looked down guiltily. She didn't like this…

So what do you think? Will Ella betray? Will Bloom?

Lyrics -

Bye bye Please Comment.

Umeko-bby (梅子の赤ちゃん)

My name in Japanese (umenko bby~


	3. Chapter 3

Do we Belong?

Heyy's! So I was thinking of putting some peoples OC'S in here. Want to do it? Copy the format and post it with answers in reviews.

OC name:

Enchantix Form (link to look or describe):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Power:

Stay with Bloom or Flora?:

Your name:

After the concert the girls were packing attempting to go back home for the Christmas break. Until Flora announced something very surprising. "What? "Asked Stella god smacked. "Like I said I'm going back to Earth" said Flora calmly. "Well I don't see why not because, I mean it would be fun!" Said Layla. "And we could see Roxy, open up the shop, and we could work at the Fruity Music Bar!" Said Musa . "Well that would be nice …"Said Tecna. "Well I was thinking of getting back at Missy" said Stella. "Bloom what about you?" Asked Flora. Bloom was deep in thought. Flora was now using Earth to get away from her problems! Bloom thought. What was even worst was that Earth was like my place! Thought Bloom. "Bloom?" asked Flora again. "Oh um.. I think It would be okay "said Bloom. No matter how much she hated Flora she needed the others to be on her side.

Flora was packing in her room. She was about to zip the suit case close when she saw the picture of Helia and her when they were at the fair. She smiled unhappily, grabbed the picture, put it in the suit case, zipped it, and left. 4 hours later. The girls had moved into their old apartment, opened the Love & Pet shop, and booked a gig at the fruity music bar. They were on their way there. Flora got a phone call from Helia. "Hello?" asked Flora. "Hey Flora I was just wondering if we could grab a coffee or something, you know patch things up between us" he said. "Oh Helia that would be very sweet but right now I'm in Earth, and besides won't your girlfriend get angry?" Asked Flora. "Girl-" started Helia. "Sorry Helia but I got to go now!" Said Flora and hung up. "Flo why won't you face him?" Asked Layla." Layla's right you have to show him what he did to you was wrong!"Said Musa. "Guys- "Began Flora. "Flora your too nice!" Said Stella. "Guys! Helia just wanted someone else ok?" Shouted Flora. "Ok Flora we don't want to force you" Said Tecna as they entered the Fruity Music bar. Bloom didn't say anything.

The girls had everything set up on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the returning band the Winx Club!" Said Some person ( Idk who to put there) Flora went to the mic and started singing.

Angel Beats My soul Your Beats!

I open my eyes again, to a sleepy morning  
>I tighten the tie around my neck<br>When I pass through the classroom door I can walk in with my chest puffed out proudly  
>Such a wind blows past everyday life<br>I thought I heard it  
>I even thought I felt it<br>Now it starts to shake within my chest  
>I thought it would come soon<br>As those millions of stars vanished  
>I watched them fade<br>I waved them good-bye  
>"I'm glad"<p>

Overlooking the corner of the hall as I sweep  
>I think something is odd<br>Even though the time within me has stopped  
>It's like I'm living different days<br>The dust falls and piles up like snow  
>I thought they were waiting<br>I even thought they were calling out  
>Now my time starts to shake<br>I thought I found it  
>I awaken lost memories<br>That's the end  
>Of the eternal<br>Story

Before I knew it I was running  
>You were pulling my hand<br>Yesterday is long past; Tomorrow is just ahead  
>My heart raced at such obviousness<p>

I thought I heard it  
>I even thought I felt it<br>Now it starts to shake within my chest  
>I thought it would come soon<br>The new day passes through thousands of mornings  
>I thought it was waiting<br>I even thought it was calling out  
>My soul is shaking<br>I thought I found it  
>Like millions of dreams the day can vanish<br>I watched it fade  
>I waved it good-bye<br>"Thank you"

The crowd shouted "encore!" Flora looked at the girls, who nodded. Flora saw a ticked off Bloom too. She started singing again.

Girls Dead Monster ( From angel Beats) My song

The day that ended while searching for where I could wipe out my frustrations  
>The sky shown gray and I couldn't see anything ahead<br>Those who ignore common sense laugh; What lies will they tell next?  
>What will be gained from hanging that up proudly?<br>But I have to keep moving forward  
>So I'll keep singing like this<p>

You're crying for sure; You're lonely for sure  
>You're right; You're just being human<br>That's what the tears I shed say  
>This is beautiful too; It's not a lie; Thank you for our true selves<p>

Having dreams you want to come true and dreams you can't reach  
>That itself becomes the dream, becomes the hope for people to go on living<br>There's a door; I'm waiting there  
>So I'll hold out my hand<p>

For you who feels crushed, here's the strength and confidence for you to be able to fight again and my song  
>That's what the tears I shed say<br>Like this too we met in a dirty and ugly world; Thank you for this miracle

Flora was shocked at how crazy the crowd was getting! Flora and the gang smiled as they walked off the stage. They sat down and ordered smoothies. "Too bad Roxie isn't here today!" Wined Stella. Flora laughed coming here was a good thing. The girls laughed the night away. They got up and sang on the stage a thousand times. After they went shopping. Flora was having so much fun here! By the time they finished everything it was 11:00.

Flora unlocked the door to the apartment tired and worn out. She opened the door only to find a very very unpleasant surprise. "Surprise!" Shouted Helia, Nabu, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Riven. "What what-" Flora was fumbling. "I invited them" said Bloom smiling.

So how was that? Sorry I haven't been updating!


	4. Chapter 4

Do we Belong? Chapter 4

Hey guys! So the OC's I decided to use were the ones from Winx couples/ Emily, and Grace/ Rain stars. But this doesn't mean you still can't summit your OC info! Please Review

Bloom you what! Whispered Stella sharply to Bloom. I invited the guys said Bloom once again. Why would you do that? Asked Tecna trying to work it though her head. Ok girls just chil-ax said Musa. Musa's right girls just calm it said Layla. Girls it's fine, I mean I can't ran away from my problems forever said Flora. That's the positive way of thinking Flora! Said Tecna. Aw Flora you're the best! Stella said giving her a hug. That did it Bloom felt the negative energy flow though her. Flora why won't you just crash and burn? Why can't you just leave the Winx? Why can't you just give me back the attention I NEED! Shouted Bloom. Bloom, honey calm dow- Flora started. Bloom honey? Asked Bloom mimicking Flora. I'm so sick of how you pretend to care for everyone! Said Bloom. Fire arrow! Shouted Bloom transforming as the flame hit Flora.

Bloom! Shouted everyone in panic. They looked where Flora's body had fallen. Everyone sighed in relief when they saw that Flora had casted Spring Ring (Believex Shield) right before the impact. Hmm pretty good Flora said Bloom. She looked at the others. Enchantix Sphere! She called out. A red dome-shaped object trapped everyone. It was now a 1 on 1 battle. Dragon's Flame! Bloom Shouted. Winter Rose! Shouted Flora blocking the attack. Come now Flora you won't get anywhere just blocking! Fusion Fire said Bloom melting the wall of ivy. Autumn Wind! Cried Flora. Bloom dogged it flying into the air. This will take you out! She called Fire Ray! Flora focused her power. Spring Has Sprung! She said turning the fire into groups of birds. (To the people trapped).

The girls were watching the fight shocked. Looks like Flora's not going down without a fight! Said Riven amused. Everyone ignored him. Okay guys we need to get out of here fast! Said Musa with panic. What can we do? Asked Stella as she leaned onto Brandon. Shields..shields! Shouted Tecna. What about them? Asked Layla. Our shields cancel out magic! Explained Tecna. That's right! Said the boys. Sky looked at Bloom wondering what had become of her. ( Back to the Fight)

Magic Climbing Ivy! Shouted Flora. The ivy grew around Bloom's body. Fire Arrow! Said Bloom breaking out of it. Dragon Fury! Yelled Bloom. The attack hit Flora causing her to fly backwards and into a wall. Bloom walked towards her. The impact was painful and Flora was losing her sight, but that didn't mean she wasn't going down without a fight! My my Flora I honestly thought you would be stronger said Bloom smirking. She walked closer, and took Flora up by her shirt. Now was the moment. Summer Thunder! Yelled Flora shooting the green light. Bloom simply moved and the shot missed. Flora was out and she knew it. Her vision was fading. Then she fell into a dark sleep with nothing but Helia's face drifting off with her. (To the other people)

The others couldn't believe what was happening. Flora lost! Now Bloom was using Dragon Wing! Dragon Wing was a power that let you move your opponent. Bloom was moving Flora's body out of earth and into a unknown realm! Hurry girls before she notices! Urged Nabu. Alright all together now said Musa. The girls pushed their shields against the dome. Ahh! Yelled Stella feeling the negative energy. It's alright sunshine I'm here said Brandon putting his arm around her. After lots of screaming and 5 minutes the dome broke. Bloom looked over at them. Where's Flora they asked? Who knows was the reply.

To Flora. Flora felt a chill go up here spine every place on her body ached. Argh! Cried Flora in pain as she tried to stand up. Bloom's attack had made major damage. Flora knew she was going to black out again. Right before she was going to she heard a voice. Kristina come look at this! A girl's voice called. Emily (Sorry Winx couples but you didn't leave a OC name) what's wrong? came another voice. I think this girl might need help said the one so called Emily. Let's take her inside said Kristina. (Back to the Winx)

Power of Harmony! Yelled Musa trapping Bloom in sound waves. Bloom what's going on? asked Sky. The power the greatest power in the world! Yelled Bloom. Bloom what does that have to do with Flora? Asked Helia. You fools! Are you all unaware of it? That nature fairy has the greatest power in the world, the Prim stone! Said Bloom. Guys Bloom is being controlled we got to do something! Yelled Layla. Wait! Shouted Tecna. Wait? Asked Stella. I have one question for you said Tecna pointing at Bloom. Why do you want Flora? Questioned Tecna. Can you not feel it? My negative energy? I have big plans and if Flora's alive she'll break everything! Said Bloom. Ok girls shield time said Musa. The girls pushed the shields against Bloom. The magic over her was so powerful that the guys had to support the girls. What's going on? Asked Bloom when she was finally free. ( To Flora)

Flora awoke when she felt something cold on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly. Oh didn't mean to wake you said a girl with light brown hair pulled backed back with a purple headband with a star. No it's fine but where am I? asked Flora eyeing the place. You are in the Quinter Realm on planet Kalinfea answer the girl. How did I get here? Asked Flora. I don't know we just found you outside replied the girl. We? Asked Flora. Oh me and Emily said the girl. Emil come in here she yelled. What asked a girl with long curly hair walked in. That's Emily and I'm Kristina said the girl with brown hair. So what's your name? they asked. Flora my names Flora Flora said. So Flora just where are you from? Asked Emily eyeing her. I- I don't remember said Flora. ( To other people)

Why did Bloom attack Flora in the first place? Asked Stella. She was being _controlled_ explained Layla for the 5 time. Yeah but Bloom's stronger than any of us why didn't she fight it? Stella asked making her point. That is a good question said Musa. My guess is that Bloom was having negative thoughts about Flora started Tecna. And because of that the person controlling Bloom used that as a loop hole and took over Bloom finished Timmy. So we got that part but where did Bloom send Flora? Asked Nabu. That's the part we don't know said Brandon. Bloom looked down. Sky took her hand and lead her away. If Bloom could remember the direction, how far, or what realm she put Flora in we could narrow it down said Tecna. Will she remember? Asked Riven. Not likely said Timmy. Helia slammed his fist on the table on walked out of the room and into Flora's. He sat on her bed remembering the times they had together. Helia remembered the song Flora would always sing to him.

My song by Girls Dead Monster ( Angel Beats)

The day that ended while searching for where I could wipe out my frustrations  
>The sky shown gray and I couldn't see anything ahead<br>Those who ignore common sense laugh; What lies will they tell next?  
>What will be gained from hanging that up proudly?<br>But I have to keep moving forward  
>So I'll keep singing like this<p>

You're crying for sure; You're lonely for sure  
>You're right; You're just being human<br>That's what the tears I shed say  
>This is beautiful too; It's not a lie; Thank you for our true selves<p>

Having dreams you want to come true and dreams you can't reach  
>That itself becomes the dream, becomes the hope for people to go on living<br>There's a door; I'm waiting there  
>So I'll hold out my hand<p>

For you who feels crushed, here's the strength and confidence for you to be able to fight again and my song  
>That's what the tears I shed say<br>Like this too we met in a dirty and ugly world; Thank you for this miracle

Helia ended the memory by laying down on Flora's bed. Across the room on her dresser was a picture of them together at the fair. Helia got up and walked towards the picture. He took it in his hand, turned around and left the room. This wasn't over yet.

So how was this one? What will happen to Bloom and Flora? What will Helia do? I have a bitter sweet heart breaking surprise next! Please Review! Umeko Baby


	5. Chapter 5

Do we Belong? Chapter 5

YO! Sorry for not updating! So last time there was a mind twisting battle between Flora and Bloom. So after Bloom sent Flora to a realm called Quinter on the planet called Kalinfea. That brings us up to speed. But before we start Stella and Musa have something to say!

**Stella: Umeko Baby does not own Winx club!**

**Musa: She doesn't own Emily and Kristina**

**Stella: The spells in here are real and she doesn't own them!**

**Musa: Now onto the Story!**

**Stella: Musa that was my part! **

**Musa: No it isn't**

**Stella: *attacks***

**Umeko bby: hehe um..lets just go to the story.**

**(With Flora) "**Wait what do you mean by you don't remember?" Asked Emily. "I think she means she doesn't remember Emily" said Kristina rolling her eyes. "Sorry" said Flora looking down. "Aw I didn't mean it like that" said Emily holding Flora's hand. "For the time being you can stay with Kristina and me. I'm sure we will become great friends" said Emily with a smile. Flora returned the smile. "Flora do you remember anything else then your name?" asked Kristina. Flora shook her head. "Well I'm sure it will come back eventually" said Kristina. "Anyway" said Emily grabbing Flora's hand. "There is a concert tonight, come with us Flora?" Begged Emily. "If it's not too much trouble" said Flora with a smile. "Then let's go get you ready!" Smiled Kristina.

**(With the others)** "Bloom think hard!" Urged Helia. "I am!" Snapped Bloom right back. "Bloom do you remember what direction you sent Flora?" Asked Tecna. "I'm pretty sure it was northeast" said Bloom. Tecna opened her magic computer. "Since the person wants to get rid of Flora she most likely sent Flora to a realm and plant that we wouldn't know about said Tecna. The realms northeast that most people don't know about are Alfire the land of ice and fire, Lidream the land of dreams, and Quinter the land of snow" read Tecna. "Quinter! That was the one!" Shouted out Bloom. Tecna started looking for the planets in Quinter. "Do you know which planet?" Asked Tecna. Bloom shook her head. "Well says here that there are 6 planet" said Tecna. "I think we should go to Kalinfea" said Stella. "Why?" asked Musa thinking that it would be because of their clothes or something. "Well it says right here that Kalinfea was sucked into a black hole and had no more life on it, but a couple years later they found out it did have life, the survivors. Don't you think that planet would be the best place to "hide" someone?" asked Stella. "Wow Stella you can be smart!" Joked Musa. "Why you!" Shouted Stella. "Then it's decided. We are going to Kalinfea!" Said Helia making his way outside.

(**TO Flora) **Flora looked like she had been transformed into a different person! She was wearing a pink dress like jacket (here on Kalinfea it snowed a lot). Her hair was partly put up and the strands that were not were curled long. She had Kristina to thank for the clothes and Emily for the hair. "So are you ready to go?" Asked Emily giggling at how Flora was reacting to the way she looked. "Oh? Uh yeah "said Flora blushing. They flew off to the concert. (Yes Emily and Kristina are fairies they have their Enchantix) "Flora you don't know how happy I am that you're a fairy. Around here only me and Emily are Fairies" said Kristina. "Shh it's starting" said Emily. The band went on stage.

**Full Moon wo Sagashite - Smile**

If the sky was crying for you  
>I'll turn into a sea and embrace it<br>even if we're swallowed by the storm and lose our map  
>your back is the signpost for me now<p>

like the moon and sun, even when near or far  
>please be close enough to capture my light<p>

smile smile  
>watch me always, watch me forever whenever<br>smile smile  
>want to believe, want to feel it forever<br>smile smile  
>being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights<br>I won't forget to smile  
>I cannot live without you forever<p>

N and S, like magnets, when we notice someday  
>we'll be pulled together as if that was ordinary<br>like that secret, unstoping clock that no one knows  
>the two continues to move on the same face<p>

I dream about your long hand  
>the small hand overlaps to deepen the love<p>

smile smile  
>watch me always, watch me forever whenever<br>smile smile  
>want to believe, want to feel it forever<br>smile smile  
>being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights<br>I won't forget to smile  
>I cannot live without you forever<p>

smile smile  
>watch me always, watch me forever whenever<br>smile smile  
>want to believe, want to feel it forever<br>smile smile  
>being able to understand happy mornings and sad nights<br>I won't forget to smile  
>I cannot live without you forever<p>

Flora and the girls clapped and cheered. Emily looked at her watch. "Well guys its 10 and I'm beat what do you say about heading home?" Asked Emily. "Yeah" said Kristina. Flora just yawned. Emily giggled.

**(To the winx and guys) "**Guys I can see it! We're almost there!" Yelled Stella as she looked out her window. "Good thing your uncle let us use the ship" said Musa to Helia. Helia didn't answer he was too busy thinking of Flora. "Alright we're landing this ship!" Shouted Timmy. "My there is a awful lot of snow here" said Layla cuddling with Nabu. "Here" said Stella as she cast a spell. Everyone was wearing warm yet stylish clothes. "Alright let's go" said Bloom. "Um Bloom the girls and I think you should stay here with Sky" said Musa. "Yeah what if that women controllers you again?" Asked Stella. "We can't have you attacking Flora" said Tecna. But- began Bloom. "Don't worry I'll stay here with you" said Sky putting a hand on her shoulder. Then the girls left.

**(TO FLORA) "**Are you okay with sleeping here?" Asked Kristina putting a blanket and pillow on the couch. "Yep I can't take your guys beds" said Flora with a smile." Alright…."said Emily. "Good night" said Kristina and Emily together. "Good night" Flora said right back. As she drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Flora knew was that Emily was shaking her awake. "Flora your friends are here for you!" Shouted Emily. "Isn't that great?" asked Kristina. "Friends?" Asked Flora. "Yep there in the living room" said Kristina happy to see Flora was going to be okay. Flora walked into the living room. As soon as she saw the boys and the winx her memories came right back to her.

"Flora are you okay?" Asked Musa shaking Flora. "Musa?" Asked Flora. "Guy come quick she's awake!" Musa shouted. "What happened?" Asked Flora. "Darling you fainted as soon as you saw us" said Stella helping her sit up. "Flora do you remember them" asked Emily. "Yeah" said Flora. "Who am I?" asked Tecna holding her hand, Flora said each and every one of their names as she pointed at them she stopped when she got to Helia. "I-I don't know you" said Flora looking at Helia. "Flora!" Shouted Helia.

Okay so that's the end! Will Flora remember Helia? Can the girls Protect Flora from Bloom Forever? Find out next! Umeko bby-

Stella:Bye

Musa:Byez!


	6. Chapter 6

Do we Belong? Chapter 6

Hi's! So in the last chapter Flora got her memories back! But she has forgotten about Helia! Enjoy!

**Layla: Umeko bby- doesn't own Winx club!**

**Tecna: She doesn't own the songs!**

**Layla: This is for your enjoyment only!**

**Layla& Tecna: Enjoy the story!**

**Umeko bby: Yay you guys did better than Stella &Musa! To the Story!**

**(To the group) "**Flora your joking right?" Asked Helia with concern. "Guys who is _he_?" Asked Flora eyeing him. "Flora! You've got to be joking!" Said Stella. "Flora it's Helia your um…ex-boyfriend!" Shouted Layla. "Look um guys forcing Flora to remember isn't going to help!" Shouted Kristina. "Your only making it worse!" Yelled Emily. Just then there was a huge crash. When the dust had cleared everyone saw Bloom standing in the place where the wall had fallen. "Come Flora let's play!" Said Bloom with a smile on her face. "Guys she's being controlled again!" Shouted Musa. "Where's Sky?" Asked Riven. "Oh you mean him?" Asked Bloom as she waved her hand. Floating above her was Sky tied up and unconscious. "Sky!" Shouted Brandon. "Girls it's time to go Winx!" Shouted Stella. The girls transformed including Emily and Kristina. Kristina was wearing a light purple mini skirt with a white star belt. She had a white tank top with lace under a light long sleeve purple v-neck. She was wearing light purple eye shadow, and dark pink lip gloss. Her hair grew longer and had purple stars though it. Emily wore a hot pick one shoulder pansy that go to her knee and her hair long and curly.

"Enchantix Sunburst!" Shouted Stella. The ball of light hit Bloom. "Alright Stella!" Cheered out Kristina. But the ball of light didn't emit sun rays out of Bloom like it was supposed to. "No she absorbed it on propose" said Stella. "Stereo Crash!" Shouted Musa. "Fire Arrow!" shouted Bloom disrupting the sound waves. "Dragon Heart" Bloom shouted. The fire ball exploded at contact with Musa and Stella's body. "Tecna Stella and Musa are out! Plasma Magic Bolt!" Shouted Layla. "Super Prism!" Shouted Tecna. Bloom watched as the Morphix ball and green waves came together as one big attack. "Dragon Energy!" Bloom shouted. Layla and Tecna were out. They guys took out their weapons. "Humph thinking you can beat me with your little toys. Fire Arrow!" Cried Bloom. The force of the power took all the guys out. "Come on Kristina it's our turn!" Urged Emily. "Dream Hole!" Yelled Kristina. A black hole appeared next to Bloom and out of it came Bloom's/ the person controlling her most worst nightmare. It was Helia! The Helia in the air was telling Bloom how much he hated her! The real Helia watched dumbfounded. The person controlling Bloom liked _him. "_Acid Storm!" Shouted Emily. A sea of acid was about to wash over Bloom. Bloom woke up from the nightmare just in time to dodge the attack. "Oh all most had me their Dragon Fury!" Shouted Bloom. "Ahh!" Screamed Emily and Kristina. "No!" Cried Flora

"Well, well nature fairy I guess it's just you and me" Smiled Bloom. "No! no! why? Why do this my friends?" Questioned Flora." Easy, because I want you to suffer, I want you to leave this world, I want to erase you so I can get the greatest power in the world and Helia!" Laughed Bloom. "Helia?" Asked Flora looking down. She saw Helia's eyes meet her's. _Oh him thought Flora._ "Now enough with the chit chat! Give me the Prim stone!" Ordered Bloom. Prim stone? Thought Flora. "Dragon Heart!" Shouted Bloom. Flora had to be careful Dragon Heart exploded on contact. Flora flew away from the fire ball. "Now now Flora why are you running away? We wouldn't want this fire ball to fall right on all your friends there right?" Asked Bloom. "No!" Shouted Flora. Too late. As the impact hit, Flora heard the screams of all her friends. "NO!" Screamed Flora.

When the dust had cleared Flora flew down to all her friends. Stella had gotten a bad burn down her left arm, Musa had a burn across her back, Tecna had a deep cut down her left leg, Layla and Nabu had woken up right before the impact and both were burned down the back, Riven had covered Musa and was burned all over his back, Brandon was trying to get to Stella before the attack hit he was burned down the left leg, Helia was the worst of all his whole face was burned, Emily and Kristina suffered little damage since Kristina opened a black hole to absorb the power around her, but they still had deep cuts. "No!" Flora screamed when she saw them. She broke down in tears. "See Flora? This is what happens when people protect you" said Bloom looking sad when she saw Helia (remember she is being controlled). As Flora cried she started glowing. One of her tears had crystallized into a cube shaped stone. The Prim Stone.

The cube floated onto Flora's lap. Flora stopped crying and looked at the cube. "You're the Prim stone right?" Asked Flora talking to the stone. She put the cube to her chest. "Please please these guys are like this because they tried to protect us. Please don't let them die!" Begged Flora. The Prim stone glowed white (the color it is). Flora felt like it was a natural reaction to hold it. The cube took her up into the air. "No you don't!" Cried Bloom as she chased after Flora. She flew full power towards Flora but was reflected back (oh if you're wondering about sky he was transported back to the ship and is still tied up). The cube started spinning and Flora spun with it. As it spun white sparks came out. Flora felt like she had down this before. "Healing Light!" She shouted.

The white sparks fell from the sky and looked like white pieces of snow slowly drifting down. The white sparks fell on everyone and their wounds healed slowly. Kristina and Emily were the first to wake up and when they did they hugged each other. Next was Stella who ran to Brandon as soon as she saw him. "No, no smuckems you can't die!" Shouted Stella Crying. Brandon reached out his hand and touched her cheek. "Who in the world would die and leave behind such a wonderful girl?" Asked Brandon. "Brandon!" Yelled Stella as he got up. She jumped on him and he fell down again (cute). Musa woke up next and found Riven on top of her. "Riven!" Shouted Musa. She checked his pulse. Good he was still breathing. "Riven wake up!" Cried Musa. Riven laid there unmoving. "Riven I'm not falling for your tricks" said Musa hoping that would wake him up. She then sighed and kissed him thinking he really was sleeping. "I thought you said you weren't going to fall for my tricks?" Asked Riven after Musa broke the kiss. "Riven!" Yelled Musa. She then took his head off her lap and walked away. Riven chased after her saying he was sorry.

Layla then woke up seeing Nabu's hand was gently folded with her own. "Morning" said Nabu as he smiled at her. Layla just laughed. Tecna awoke slowly her head hurt so much! "Tecna are you okay?" Asked Timmy. "Timmy your glasses!" Exclaimed Tecna. "Oh they broke during the impact might as well take them off, do I look weird?" Asked Timmy. "Not at all" laughed Tecna as she kissed him on the cheek. The power over Bloom had left and she ended upon the ship. When she woke up she found Sky tied up. "I'm so sorry Sky! I did this right?" Asked Bloom. Sky just kissed her. Flora was crying tears of joy as she saw all her friends alive and well. The one named Helia was staring up at her. Flora looked at the Prim stone and put it to her chest. Thank you she said. Flora's transformation ended (like everyone else's) and fell from the sky. Helia ran and cached her. She was asleep. Helia kissed her cheek. "Flora why don't you remember me?" Asked Helia.

The end! To be honest I really liked this chapter! Look forward to the next one! Sorry for taking so long my computer is jacked up! Umeko bby


	7. Chapter 7

Do we Belong? Chapter7

Hi people's! I really want to thank all of you guys who are commenting! To the Chapter.

**Riven: This person does not own Winx club**

**Timmy: She doesn't own the songs.**

**Timmy: and she-**

**Riven: Wants you to enjoy this chapter!**

**Timmy: Riven!**

Flora opened her eyes to find herself in her room. She wondered how she got there and where the girls were. (**with the girls). "**Mrs.F Flora was attacked by Bloom! Someone was controlling her!" Said Stella. "She said Flora had something called the Prim stone and only Flora can use it" said Musa. "Does Flora have it and can she use it?" Asked Mrs.F. The girls nodded. Mrs.F sighed. "I was afraid this would happen. Flora is being perused by someone she has forgotten. This might come as a shook but Flora has lived many, many lives. And in all her past lives she has died protecting the Prim stone explained Mrs.F. Flora's enemy was someone who had feelings for Helia in his past lives. I believe she still has feelings for you now continued Mrs.F. Helia I want you to think hard who has feelings for you besides Flora?" Ordered Mrs.F. "Helia you don't think?" Asked Brandon. "Yeah, a witch from cloud tower named Levy" said Helia. Mrs.F nodded. "We can't be sure it's her but girls I want you to be with Flora at all times. You all were with Flora in her past lives as well" she said looking at the Winx and the guys. "You tried to protect her as well back then. I fear like back then we won't be able to protect Flora and she will die once again". Said Mrs.F. "Mrs.F if Flora dies just to be born again in a different time period then won't we need to just find her again?" Asked Layla. "As long as Flora keeps dyeing protecting that stone then the cycle will never end" said Mrs.F. They all nodded and left to room excepted Helia. "Mrs.F if Flora go her memories back now then why doesn't she remember me?" Asked Helia. Helia memories of you to Flora must have been too important and because of that Flora tried to cling to them. The more she tried the more she forgot" said Mrs.F. Helia thanked Mrs.F and left the Room.

(**To Flora) **Flora looked at her hands. She was holding the Prim stone. "I- I want to remember who I am" Flora told the Stone. The stone glowed White and a ball of white energy come out of it. Flora was now wearing a white dress with short sleeves. The Stone fell into Flora's hand. Everything around her was white. Until she saw a girl and a boy walking and holding hands. _Is that me?_ Wondered Flora. (Start past life #1) "_Ryan(A.K.A Helia in his past life) where are we going?" Asked the girl. Sara ( Flora) "I'll tell you if you can catch me!" Said Ryan_ letting go _of her hand. "Hey no fair!" Shouted Sara running after him. Sara got a text from Alice (Musa) saying to be ready for the party. Then she got one from Daisy (Stella) and Scout (Brandon) saying to be careful outside with the Prim stone. Sara smiled. It was not too long later when she got a call from Alex (Bloom), Liliana (Tecna), Joey (Sky), Lucy (Layla),River(Riven), and Chris (Nabu) telling her that she had to be careful. Sara had nothing to worry about for after all she was with Ryan. "Sara hurry up" Called Ryan. "Coming!" Shouted Sara as she ran across the street. Just then a magic attack hit her. Sara had a 5-stage dark cures on her. By the 5 stage she died. (end past life #1)._

"That was me and everyone?" Asked Flora. The room was white again. Then she saw herself again. (start past life #2) "_Alana hurry the parties starting!" Called April (Bloom). "Coming" called Alana. "Darling you look wonderful" Said Lisa (Stella). "Girls let's hurry" Yelled Lily (Musa) and Will (Layla). Outside the door Rosa(Tecna) was leaning on the wall. "Took you all long enough" she said. At the party the girls all met up with their dates. April went and hugged Grey(Sky). Lisa went and hugged Sam(Brandon). Rosa hugged Geoffrey (Timmy). Lily went and hugged Sven (Riven). Will hugged Edger (Nabu). Alana found Tyler (Helia) as he kissed her forehead. She blushed. All the girls pulled the guys to the dance floor. Then Tyler left telling Alana he would be right back. Tyler didn't come back after 20 minutes so Alana went to look for him. As she got outside she saw Helia standing with Amber (Levy) a girl in his class. "Tyler don't go back yet" She pleaded holding onto his shirt. Amber…. Sighed Tyler. Alana watched silently. Amber saw Alana behind the wall. Alana knew Amber saw her a returned to the hall leading back to the party. As soon as Alana left Amber followed her. "Alana" Called Amber. Alana turned right to see Amber throwing a dark blue round shape magic at her. "Prim Shield!" Cried Alana. "Oh so that's the stone" said Amber. They fought quietly but the attacks they through at one another could kill anyone in a instant. In the end Amber lost. "I'm so sorry!" Cried Amber. Alana pitied Amber and was walking back to the party letting Amber off the hook. As Alana turned Amber smacked he in the head with a blue light. By the time everyone found Alana she was dead. _(End Past life #2). Flora was close to tears. 

Flora was waiting for the white room to show more memories of how she died in her past lives. When nothing happened she looked at the Prim Stone. The turned black and Flora saw scattered memories of her and Helia ( current life). Flora then remembered everything. She remembered what had happened to her and Helia's relationship, remembered who she was, remembered all the things that happened before she came this to life. The Prim stone stopped glowing and Flora was back in her room.

"Flora!" Said many voices outside her room (Alfea). "Come in!" Flora called back. "Flora we have something to tell you" said Brandon looking at the girls. "I know said Flora. I know everything. About my past lives and Helia" Flora said looking at Helia. "Really?" said Stella. Flora hugged all the girls. "Even in my past lives you were all there for me!" Said Flora crying. The boys watched the girls smiling. The girls broke the hug. Bloom was outside the room. "Flora I might hurt you again". Said Bloom looking down. Flora walked over to her and held her hands. "It wasn't you it was her" said Flora. "Her?" Asked Riven. "Levy" said Flora throwing a glance at Helia. "Yeah but what if she controls me again?" Asked Bloom. Flora Smiled. "Prim stone transform! The Stone transformed into a staff. Holy seal!" Shouted Flora (she also remembered how to work the stone). Around Bloom's body a barrier appeared. It appeared around the others to (counting the guys). "Now she can't take control of any of you" said Flora smiling. "Flora what will you do if she attacks you one on one?" Asked Sky. "I fight" said Flora. Outside the room stood Ella crying. The blood spilling battle was about to begin.

All Done! Yay! That the end of this chapter. Who knew Flora had so many lives? I'm thinking about making a sequel to New Changes! Check it out! Umeko bby 


	8. Chapter 8

Do we Belong? Chapter 8

Hi ya! So everyone I want to thank Breath of Nature! She has been supporting me for a while now! Anyway to the Story

**Nabu: As always She doesn't own Winx Club**

**Brandon: As always she is stupid enough to put all this here again.**

**Me: Hey!**

****

**Flora: O.o please enjoy this chapter.**

Flora and everyone one went back to their normal lives. That was all they could do for now. At the end of class Ella asked to talk to Flora alone. "Miss. Flora I know what is going on and about the Prim stone" said Ella. Flora's face went pale. "Levy-sama won't stop until your dead!" Cried Ella. Flora didn't say anything. "Miss. Flora please give up the stone and Helia! I've seen this battle many times! Levy-sama will kill anyone who tries to protect you!" Said Ella crying. "Ella how do you know so much?" Asked Flora. Miss. Flora "I'm a witch, serving under Levy-sama" said Ella. "Miss. Flora please don't fight Levy-sama". "Ella you know I won't stop" said Flora calmly. "Then I am sorry said Ella. Witch Transform magic, Sword!" Shouted Ella. Ella swiped the sword. "Prim Stone transform Shield!" Shouted Flora. The impact between the sword and shield caused sparks. "Witch Transform Magic Wings!" Shouted Ella taking fight and flew out a window up into the sky. "Enchantix!" Yelled Flora as she transformed. "Prim Stone transform scythe!" Flora shouted. The two emerged clashing their weapons. Outside her window Mrs.F saw the other Winx girls run outside. "So Levy has finally made her move" said Mrs.F.

"Flora!" Shouted Bloom. "I'm fine get the students to safety!" Flora yelled back. The girls nodded and left. Ella charged again. Flora blocked the attack with much difficulty. Ella's fast thought Flora. "Prim Stone Enchantment Speed!" Yelled Flora. "Ella fairy combat lesson one never leave you back open!" Yelled Flora. "Witch Magic Transform Spikes!" Yelled Ella. Her hair turned into spikes causing Flora to shift uneasy to the right. Flora was falling on her back. "Witch Transform Magic Lance!" Yelled Ella. Ella flew fast towards Flora attempting to stab her. "Summer Thunder!" Yelled Flora. The attack hit Ella causing her to hit a wall she coughed out blood. Flora using a fairy attack had took her off guard. Flora landed on the floor of Alfea's walk way. "The pointless bloodshed of battle. Began Ella. Is not needed. We are simply things made out of greed. The battle that took place years ago took my family! I'm not fighting to take sides. I am protecting the things that hold the worlds future! The children that laugh today. I want them to smile in the future too! If killing you stops Levy-sama from spilling blood then I will do it!" Yelled Ella. (Ella flash back starts/also how Flora died in a past life). _ "Mommy what's going on?" I asked (Ella POV) "Shh sweetie or they will find us" mommy said. In the cellar was a hidden compartment . From the cracks I could see what was happening outside. "Sophie(Flora)it ends her" said a girl with red hair." Megan (Levy)when will you stop spilling blood!" Asked The girl named Sophie. The girl named Megan didn't answer but she summoned a big fire spirit." Attack!" Yelled Megan. The big fire thing went and attacked the girl. The thing sent a big fire ball at her. Sophie was going to dodge but a little boy was nearby. The girl (Sophie) hugged and blocked the boy from getting hurt but by doing so she blacked out. The other girl (Megan) was going to attack the girl and boy. I felt mommy and daddy leave the compartment. "Mommy? daddy?" I asked. They were watching too and were now outside. "Stop! Surly you will not attack this young boy!" Yelled Daddy." And this girl to take the blow you surly don't have the heart to kill her" Yelled Mommy." Protecting Sophie?" Asked Megan. "We don't know what is going on but"- started daddy. Before he could finish the girl moved her hand and the fire monster killed mommy, daddy, Sophie, and the little girl. After that I went out and used my magic on Megan. She saw interest in me and raised me. Every time she died I found her. But I never forgot what she did. (End) _

"This, this is my resolve!" Shouted Ella. "Ella wait!" Flora yelled. Too late. Ella laid on the floor unmoving. Behind her was Levy and in her hand was the blue power sword she had made. "Ella to not be able to kill Flora after all this time then you are no use of to me" said Levy. Levy opened a portal and was about to step in after she said. "I'll see you around Flora". Flora was in shook Levy had killed Ella. Flora felt her legs turn into jelly and she fell to the floor. She picked up Ella's small body and cried.

Ella's POV

I had been stabbed by Levy-sama. Miss. Flora was crying and holding me in her arms. "Miss. Flora I always wanted to go to your side you know" I said. Miss. Flora looked at me and said. "You were always on my side in your heart". I smiled and with that drifted off to a never ending sleep.

Normal POV

Ella's body was beginning to fade. Flora started Singing

Mermaid Melody Perfect Harmony

Struck by a stormy sea where it seems as if we"ll lose now  
>We shake off that feeling and look for love in our hearts<br>For the promise, we will stand as much times as needed  
>and bathe in searing hot light, dancing and splashing about everywhere.<br>As we become hotter, hotter, hotter than the sun  
>our voices become higher, higher, higher.<br>Right now, right now.  
>The violent beatings of our heart overflow with a melody of love<br>The beatings of our hearts throb, and now we understand the one and only truth.  
>Reflected off a cloudless mirror,<br>the palpations of our hearts will well up with the power of love  
>and be born again in this hot, perfect harmony.<p>

Stretching my arms, I accept all of you.  
>Even though painful, this is the first time I knew of true love.<br>It was faster, faster, faster than the southern wind.  
>To make it through the squall, I"ll become stronger, stronger, stronger.<br>Right now, right now.

Everyone"s heartbeat will be layered upon each other forming a rainbow harmony.  
>The bells won't stop ringing and our light won"t be stopped.<br>We"ll bring back our paradise  
>And the heartbeat we feel will well up with bursting power of love<br>and stretch out in a dreamy, perfect harmony.

The violent beatings of our heart overflow with a melody of love  
>The beatings of our hearts throb, and now we understand the one and only truth.<br>Reflected off a cloudless mirror,  
>the palpations of our hearts will well up with the power of love<p>

Everyone"s heartbeat will be layered upon each other forming a rainbow harmony.  
>The bells won't stop ringing and our light won"t be stopped.<br>We"ll bring back our paradise  
>And the heartbeat we feel will well up with bursting power of love<br>and stretch out in a dreamy, perfect harmony  
>And be born once again in this hot, perfect harmony<p>

Flora was crying as she sang. Ella's body faded at end of the song. Later that night Ella's death was a great shook and many cried over her death. when Flora went to sleep she saw Ella in her dreams. (Flora dream Start) "_Flora don't be sad about me! I'm with my mommy and daddy!" Ella said. "But"- Flora started. "If you really want to make it up to me then continue my dream! Protect the future of the world! Defeat Levy-sama". And with that she was gone._

"I will Ella" said Flora after the dream ended. Flora knew she would never forget the smile on Ella's face as she ran off with her parents (in her dream).

That's to the end! This chapter made me sad. Okay so Does anyone want Flora to END Levy in the final battle in the later chapters. Or do they want a ending my way? Umeko bby summit your votes in reviews. 


	9. Chapter 9

Do we Belong? Chapter 9

Yo! So the last chapter was very sad *TEAR* Anyway please enjoy this chapter!

**Helia: Umeko bby doesn't own Winx club**

**Flora: She doesn't own the songs and spells in here**

**Me: To the CHAPTER!**

**ME Flora & Helia: Merry Christmas!**

The next day the winx called the boys to the school. They were talking in the conference room. "Levy she….killed Ella" said Flora looking at the guys. "Levy has made the first move now it's our turn to react" said Stella. "When Levy left the day of the battle she left with a portal. If it's not too late I can go re-open the portal and find her" said Tecna. "Of course you guys don't have to come with us. For if we find her and end this battle, no this cycle forever there is no guarantee we will come back" said Layla. "Then of course we're going with you!" Shouted Riven. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Each of the girls took their boyfriends and went to their favorite place. (Before the guys came). "_Girls we can't let the guys come!" Yelled Musa." If we did then we would be putting them at risk" said Tecna. All the girls nodded. The boys wouldn't be going. (End). _Musa had taken Riven to the stage. "Musa why are we here?" Asked Riven. "I was thinking we should you know make one last memory" Said Musa. Riven looked at her. "Riven listen to me sing?" She asked. Riven nodded.

Marmalade Boy Saigo no Yakusoku

Rain begins to fall on you  
>As if hurrying your goodbye<br>Say something, anything  
>I want to be closer to you<p>

If you let go of my hand  
>I won't reach you anymore<br>I closed my eyes tightly against  
>The feelings that had become unbearable<p>

Don't cry until the end  
>Though I want your face and voice to be engraved into my heart<br>Why don't I want to believe in these feelings?  
>I love you too much.<p>

Though my heart shouts  
>So much that I can't speak<br>If I stop you in the rain like this  
>You'll be soaked through<p>

Your fingers gently enfolded mine  
>As if silently protecting me<br>Someday, everything I'd remembered  
>Will become far away<p>

I was waiting for the last promise that we'll meet someday  
>From you, who didn't look back<br>Though I understand that we'll never have the same dream again  
>I want to stop time as it is<p>

Don't cry until the end  
>I can't see you, as your back blurs and fades into the distance<br>I still can't believe- don't want to believe- in these feelings  
>I love you too much<p>

When Musa finished her song Riven was fast asleep. Musa song was a spell too. A sleeping spell. Musa walked over to where he was sitting. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him her fairy dust. "Sorry Riven" said Musa crying as she walked outside back to the conference room. (To Stella) "Stella shouldn't we be going back?" Asked Brandon. "It's fine" said Stella. They were on a hill and Brandon was laying on Stella's lap. Stella was stroking his head. But what Brandon didn't know was that Stella casted a spell on her hand so when she stroked his head he would fall asleep. "Hey sunshine?" Asked Brandon. "Hm?" Answered Stella. "I want you to sing for me" said Brandon. "Geez you!" Laughed Stella. She took a deep breath and started singing.

Beautiful Wish sung by Seira (Eri Kitamura)

I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.  
>Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle<br>I dreamt.

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.  
>From a crying heart, love can't be born.<br>Only sadness overflows.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
>There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.<br>In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
>the tears of the world sleep.<p>

Was the world being born what called me...?  
>At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.<br>No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
>There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.<br>Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow  
>my wishes broke through.<p>

Some day, the source of all fights and sadness  
>will all vanish. That day will come.<br>I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...  
>Someone sweetly spoke out my name.<br>So they would know of my wish.

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
>There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.<br>In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
>the tears of the world sleep<p>

Stella ended her song and looked at Brandon. He was asleep. She kissed him gave him her fairy dust and left. "I'm so sorry darling" said Stella. (To Layla). Layla and Nabu were at a café. "This is relaxing" said Nabu finishing his coffee it tasted different. "Yep" said Layla. "We should enjoy this while we can you know before we go to the battle" said Nabu. "You're not going" said Layla. "What?" Asked Nabu. "You're not going" repeated Layla as she stood up. Nabu tried to stand up to follow her but couldn't. "Don't try I put sleeping pills in your coffee they should be kicking in" said Layla not looking at him. Layl- started Nabu. He was asleep. "Sorry" said Layla crying she put her fairy dust around his neck. She flew off back to the school. (To Tecna). She had Timmy were in a video game. "Tecna what's wrong?" Asked Timmy. "Sorry" said Tecna. She opened a game screen entered a code and trapped Timmy in a dome. "I'm so sorry Timmy" said Tecna exiting the game. She put the game that Timmy was trapped in and her fairy dust on his desk and flew to the school. (To Bloom) Bloom and Sky were at the park. Sky was telling Bloom about his training. Bloom put a sleeping spell on him as he talked. "Bloom?" Asked Sky when he noticed that she wasn't paying attention. "Sorry" said Bloom as the spell kicked in. She hugged him put her fairy dust in his hand and left.

(To Flora). Flora and Helia were walking around in the woods. Flora I- started Helia. "I know. You kissing Levy was just a misunderstanding said Flora. She ran and hugged him. I missed you she" told him. "I missed you more" said Helia lifting her chin. They kissed. "Helia in the next life let's be together" Flora said. "What?" Asked Helia. Flora put a green light to his forehead. Helia fell down fast asleep. "I'm sorry" said Flora putting a white lily and her fairy dust next to him. She walked back to the school. At the school all the girls had assembled. "Girls are you guys ready?" Asked Flora. They nodded. Tecna re-opened Levy's portal. They all walked into the unknown void. Flora was about to go in. "Ella your dream is about to come true" said Flora as she walked in. The final battle was about to begin.

That's the END of this chapter! The girls left the boys! Stay tune for the next one! Umeko bby


	10. Chapter 10

Do we Belong? Chapter 10

YO! So sorry I didn't update! My computer broke and I had to go on a trip so….. anyway I got a review with questions so here are the answers. Bloom hates Flora in the beginning because I thought "What would happen if Flora was the main one?" And that was how it played in my head (=. Also Musa works as the Music teacher in charge of plays involving fairy history and stuff . enjoy!

Riven slowly began to wake up. "Hmm…Musa" Mumbled Riven. He slowly collected the things that happen a few hours ago. "Musa!" Shouted Riven now remembering how she had put a sleep spell on him. If Musa had done that to him then the girls should have done it to the others too thought Riven. He ran out of the school.

Riven decided to go to the hill at the edge of town. He remembered Brandon telling him how much he and Stella liked the view. Brandon would be there, and he was right. Brandon was on the hill fast asleep. "Brandon get a hold of yourself!" Said Riven as he shook him awake. "Mmm…Stella stop" laughed Brandon playfully (O.o). "Brandon!" Shouted Riven Brandon shot right up. When he got back to his senses he asked "Where's Stella?". "I don't know Musa's gone to the other girls are mostly likely gone as well" said Riven. "And the guys?" asked Brandon unsure what was going on. "Most likely asleep like we were" said Riven. "Well let's split up and look for them!" said Brandon. Riven nodded and left.

(To Brandon the café) To think Layla would just leave Nabu there! Thought Brandon as he made his way to where Nabu was sleeping. "Nabu! Nabu!" said Brandon as he gently shook him awake. Nabu looked up and laughed. "She got me" he said Laughing. "They got all of us man" Said Brandon glad to see Nabu was alright. "Now let's go look for the other guys" said Nabu.

(To Riven Timmy's dorm) "Timmy!" called Riven. There was no one in the room. Riven was about to go when he heard something. "Help! Let me out!" called someone from Timmy's desk. Riven walked over and picked up the disk. He pressed the open button and the virtual game popped open and Timmy came out. "Ha-ha Tecna trapped you in there!" laughed Riven. "Be quite! Anyway where are the others?" Asked Timmy. "We're going to find them!" said Riven as he pulled Timmy out of the room.

Timmy, Nabu, Brandon, and Riven all met up all that the forest knowing Helia would be in there. Not too long after they entered they found Helia. "Helia" they all said as they shook him awake. Helia woke up with the lily in his hand. After Riven explained what happened to everyone Helia remembered what Flora did. He hit the tree next to him. "Darn it!" Shouted Helia. "They got us this time" said Nabu and Brandon. "Anyone know where Sky would be?" asked Helia noticing he wasn't there. They all shook their heads. "Here" called Sky as he jumped out a window. He had woken up on his own. "Alright now that we're here let's go talk to Mrs.F" said Helia they all followed.

"Mrs.F where are the Winx!" Asked Helia. Boys I don't know how I should tell you….but it seems like the Winx have betrayed us said Mrs.F as she had a flash back. (_Mrs.F flash back start)"Mrs.F if the boys come looking for us please tell them we betrayed Magix!" Begged Musa. "If you don't they'll come after us!" said Stella. Please Mrs.F! begged Bloom, Flora, and Tecna. (End Flash back) _"No they wouldn't!" yelled Helia. "Helia they attacked a student that was going to tell me where they were going" said Mrs.F as she brought in the girl. She was injured head to toe. The boys confused left. Mrs.F snapped her fingers and the projection of the injured girl disappeared.

(To the guys) "Flora would never do that right?" asked Helia. "Dude you saw the girl they did it" said Riven Helia looked at the guys in disbelief. They really thought that the Winx had done it. Helia clenched his fists. "The Winx they have fought for all of us! For all of Magix! Don't you think that suddenly betraying us is weird? Don't you know what kind of girls they are? They are the kind of girls who will take the pain on alone! Can't you see this was what they wanted? They wanted us not to follow them!" Shouted Helia. (_Helia flash back start) Moments of him and Flora seemed to flow around the room. "Helia!" called Flora they day he was chasing her in a flower field. "My my Helia are you alright?" laughed Flora the day Helia fell down a hill. "FLORA! "_ _she wouldn't attack someone.(Helia flash back end/ Riven Flash back start). "Riven! Riven!" giggled Musa as she twirled around him. "Come on just listen" begged Musa the day before her concert. "Riven how's your cold?" asked Musa the day she went to visit him.(end flash back) _Riven cried.

_(Start Nabu flash back) "Nabu the waves are high today!" Laughed Layla when they went surfing together. "Not going to eat?" asked Layla as she took a piece of his stake on their anniversary. "Don't eat it all!" scolded Layla when he tried to eat all of bread. (Nabu Flash Back end/ Timmy starts). "You can never beat me!" Smiled Tecna. "Timmy!" called Tecna laughing when they saw a scary movie. "I love you!" Yelled Tecna the day they fought. (End Timmy/ Start Sky) "Sky look the snow is so pretty!" Shouted Bloom as she danced around in the rain. "You'll never make it like that!" she laughed when they raced to the top of a hill. (End Sky/ Start Brandon) "Brandon!"cried Stella when she was late for their date. "Smookims" she called the day he ran out depressed. "You know the sun can't shine all alone" she said when he was angry at her (end Brandon/Start all of their one important memory)"Riven you don't need to fix your temper I love you just the way you are" said Musa as she kissed him on his cheek. "No matter what you do I'll always come back to you" Bloom told Sky. "Even though you can never beat me in games, I can never beat you in love" Said Tecna when Timmy was sulking. "Nabu I'm glad we met" Said Layla when Nabu questioned fate. "I know they look at me when we go places but all I need is you" Stella said. "Helia we won't ever be apart!" Promised Flora. (end). "_Helia if you're going then we're coming too!" Said Riven putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well let's go!" hurried Nabu. "Hold on girls!" They all said.

I liked this one! The boys have decided to go after the girls! Knew bonds of faith in each other has formed between each couple. But how much more can they take? And does anyone even read these little notes? Umeko bby~


	11. Chapter 11

Do we Belong? Chapter 11

Hello! Sorry this took such a long time! Please enjoy!

(To the girls). "Where are we?" asked Layla when everyone had stepped out of the portal. "I don't know but this place is ugly!" Yelled Stella. Flora eyed her surroundings. On her right was a muddy and smelly pond, the plants were dried up but not completely dead, and the air was humid and damp. "Feaira, we are in Feaira" said Flora as she remembered learning about this in her childhood. "Where do you think Levy is?" asked Bloom. "I think our best guess would be there" said Tecna pointing to a grey castle in the distance. The girls looked at Flora. Flora nodded and they headed toward the castle.

(To the guys). "Since Tecna re-opened the portal then I should be able to hack into her computer system and force it open again!" Said Timmy when the guys were at Alpha. "Way to go Timmy!" Cheered Sky. Riven was on the ground looking at the sky. There was a slight wind in the air. Riven sighed he hoped Musa was alright. Helia walked over to Riven, who sat up as he heard Helia. "She'll be alright, they all will" said Helia looking at Riven. "I know that! But I'm still worried and you are too" said Riven. Helia walked away because he knew Riven was right. Riven was sure he saw Helia holding something but decided to let it pass. "Guys Timmy's ready to go" said Nabu. "Well let's go then!" Said Brandon standing up and stretching. "Let's get this done fast okay? I won't to come back and be able to go eat dinner with Bloom" said Sky. They all laughed as they entered the portal.

(To the girls). "Locked" said Musa after she tried to pull open the door. "I got this gals" said Stella. "Solar Storm!" She yelled. The ball turned purple, was hurled at the door, and exploded on contact. When he smoke cleared the door was busted down. "Stella do you think you could've been louder?" Asked Bloom. " Hey we might as well let them know we're here there going to find out anyway" countered Stella. The girls walked in. Inside was a long stair case and that was it. The girls looked at each other. This was not what they expected. Flora started flying up. The others followed. Somewhere in the middle of the stair case the Winx heard a sound. They turned and saw nothing. When they started fly again the lights turned off. "Hey!" Yelled Stella. "Argh" called out Layla. "Let go!" Shouted Musa. "Don't be so rude!" Cried out Tecna. "Ouch!" Said Bloom. Flora was trying to find her friends in the dark but was failing greatly. Suddenly the lights turned back on. Flora blinked a little letting her eyes adjust to the light. When they did the was dumbfounded to find her friends gone. Flora then heard someone giggle. She looked up. On the top of the stair case was the girls. "Girls!" called out Flora. They giggled and started flying away. "Hey wait!" yelled Flora flying after them.

(To the guys) "Whoa!" yelled the guys as they fell over each other. "Timmy you could of warned us it was going to kick us out!" yelled Sky he had fell into the pond. "Forget that! Timmy are you sure this is the right place?" asked Helia eyeing it. "I'm-" Timmy stopped talking. All the girls fairy dust necklaces were glowing around their necks. "This is the place" said Nabu looking at the necklaces. "There I'm sure they went there!" said Brandon pointing to the castle. Helia started running toward it. They others did the same thing.

(To Flora). Flora was now on the 4th floor still chasing the girls. They were taking her somewhere. Flora saw them turn into the last room in the hall. Flora flew toward it and stopped dead in her tracks. "Levy!" yelled Flora as she entered the room. "Hi Flora" laughed Levy. Levy snapped her fingers and the girls disappeared. Illusions."Where are my real friends? asked Flora. Levy smiled. "Somewhere locked away. They are now on their own fighting their worst fears." laughed Levy as she saw the look on Flora's face. Flora was about to fly out. Levy used her magic and shut the door. "Going to save them? Just like how you saved Ella?" asked Levy smiling. Flora turned and remembered what she had told Ella. _"I'll make your dream come true."_ "Summer flight!" she yelled. The green energy ball flew toward Levy. "That's it Flora! That's the way!" smiled Levy dodging the attack.

(To the boys). The boys were outside the door. "Brandon looks like Stella's been here!" called out Riven. Brandon laughed as he saw the scorch marks on the door. Stella was definitely alright. They walked in. No girls. "Nothing but a stair case huh" said Sky. "It's going to be a long way up" said Timmy. Riven walked over to a piece of ivy hanging from the 2 floor. "Who says we have to walk up?" asked Riven. After 20 minutes all the guys had finished climbing up and were now on the 2 floor. Nabu laughed to himself. He had pictured the girls flying up in less than 5 minutes. "This way" said Helia. It was too quite.

(To Flora) "Death's hands!' yelled Levy. A black cloud started to chase Flora. "Spring Ring!' said Flora activating the shield. She let the dark cloud envelope her. Levy waited. The dark cloud had dispersed due to Flora canceling out the magic. "Autumn's Wind!" yelled Flora. Levy turned and spun. "Dark Binding!" yelled Levy. Dark Bindings rotation spend was so fast that it absorbed Autumn's Wind and made it part of the spell. Flora flew outside. Levy chased after her. "Arrow Chaser!' yelled Levy. Flora was flying down and worst yet was that she was on her back. "Vine Barrier!" she said as vines enveloped her.

(To the guys) "Help" they heard someone mumble. They turned and opened the door it had come from. In the room on the was Musa. She was asleep but her legs were covered by dark magic. "Musa! What happened?" Yelled Riven hugging her. The dark magic bound her to the floor. "I know that spell, Tecna told me about it. Musa is most likely battling her worst fear, but if she gives into it the dark magic will cover her body and she'll become a part of it. It's called Devils Magic the others are most likely under it too" Said Timmy. "You guys go I'll stay here" said Riven close to tears. Helia shut the door. "This is the last room on this floor one of the girls might be upstairs in the last room same for the 3 floor" said Timmy. They all darted up the stairs. Riven hugged Musa and cried.

That's it! Thanks for staying with this story! Umeko bby`


	12. Chapter 12

Do we Belong? chapter 12

Yo! Sorry i haven't been updating something happened to my computer ended up having a viruse so sorry.

So what are we waiting for? let's get to it! Oh and check out the pianoguys on youtube they are amazing!

(To Musa in her dream) _(dream start) "Dad?" called out Musa. She was back to being a little girl. Over by the fireplace was her father. Musa's father was breaking all the instuments. Musa's mother had just passed away. "Dad!" yelled Musa. Musa stopped crying. She was now back to her normal age,she was at the school. "Riven!" called out Musa when she saw the back of him. "When did we get back?" she asked hooking around his arm. To Musa's surprise Riven shook her off. "I don't know you" he told her as he walked away. Musa fell, unsure what had just happened. Everything around her was black. She sat alone in the dark, and cried. "That is right Musa your fear of being alone has come true none of them will come back for you!" shouted Levy to Musa. "That-that's not true!" musa shouted, but deep in her heart she knew it was. (Musa dream end) _Riven looked at Musa his face hardened. He knew she was giving in to the nightmare. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered "stay strong". Musa's fairy dust started glowing out of Riven's pocket. Riven took it out, opened it, and shook it out. The fariy dust circled above Musa's face. Riven looked through the circle and saw Musa crying alone in the dark. "Musa!' shouted Riven.

(To Musa). _"Musa!" _Musa had heard someone call her name. "Riven?" she called back her eyes searching in the dark. "Musa don't give in! Come back to me come back to us!" called Riven from outside. _"Come back to us!"_ those words kept repeating in her head. It wasn't her who was alone. It was just that _she_ left the others alone. "I was never alone!, nor will I ever be!" thought Musa. Musa felt energy flow through out her body. "Believix!" Musa shouted. Musa looked at herself surprised. Ever since they saved Earth's last fariy not one of them could change into their believix. "Bright Heart!" She yelled. Riven waited as he saw Musa break her way out. Musa opened her eyes and saw Riven. "Morning" he told her. Musa smiled. Suddenly a huge blue sphere popped out. It let out some type of lighting like energy. "AH!" yelled Musa and Riven. The sphere was taking their life force. Musa and Riven collpassed hand in hand.

(To Brandon 2 floor with Stella) (Stella dream start) _Stella was with the gang in a cave. They were exploring. "Brandon it's dark and scary in here" said Stella. He didn't answer. "Guys it says that if you turn the flash lights off for 1o minutes without running out then you get to stay on the island for a extra night!' said Layla. "Let's do it!" said Bloom. "I don't know Bloom" said Stella. "It's alright we'll be here with you" said Brandon. They turned off the flash lights. 10 minutes had passed but on one turned on the lights. "guys!" called out Stella. In the darkness she saw a image form. "Haha Stella must be so scared in the cave!' laughed Tecna."I bet she doesn't even know we left yet!" chuckled Brandon. The image disappered. Stella cried in the dark place around her. "Don't run away from your fear of being alone in the dark world Stella for no one will save you"_ laughed Levy.

(Outside with Brandon) Brandon wiped away the last tear coming out of Stella's eyes. "Not yet sunshine you can't give in just yet" Brandon said as he held her close. Around Brandon's neck Stella's fairy dust glowed. Brandon let go of Stella and poured out the fairy dust. The dust danced around the room landed and circled the empty space in fornt of Brandon. He looked inside and saw Stella. "Come on sunshine!" called Brandon. Stella looked up shocked she could only here his voice. "Even if you can't see me, even if I'm not there, you are my sunshine, so don't let a little darkness take that away from you!" He told her. "Thats right" thought Stella. "I might be alone now, but that doesn't mean I'll be alone forever!". "Believix!" Stella didn't have time to gap at her transformation. "Dawn of Light!" she called out. The dark around her broke and she found herself in Brandon's arms. "Hey sunshine" he winked at her. Stella pulled him into a kiss. The blue sphere popped out while they were kissing and sent out a new type of energy. It was more water like and ultra thin. "Urgh!" shouted Stella and Brandon. The blue sphere left after it collected their life forces. As they fell Stella was in Brandon's arms.

(To Layla 3 floor/ Layla dream start) _"What where am I?" Layla asked herself. As she looked around she stopped in her tracks. There on the ground were her friends dead and covered in blood. "L-Layla " called out Nabu as he reached his hand out to her. "Run!" ordered Musa. A massive ball of energy hit them all. When the smoke cleared Layla almost fainted at the sight in front of her. The bodies of her friends were torn apart. "NO!" yelled Layla. She sat and sobbed. "I couldn't protect them!" she told herself. The image around her faded to black. "Thats the way it is Layla if your weak then your nighrmare will come true, you'll lose your friends!" said Levy (end dream)._ Nabu rubbed Layla's hair while she laid on his lap. "You'll be alright" he told himslf more then Layla. Layla's fairy dust that Nabu had put on the floor started to glow. Using magic Nabu blasted off the cap and the dust poured out. As Nabu watched the dust he saw Layla. "Giving up?, Layla" he said as he called out to her. "Nabu?" asked Layla jolting her head up. "Whatever will I tell our friends? should I tell them that you gave up?" asked Nabu. "How can you be such a jerk!" yelled Layla. Then it hit her. "I'm sorry guys. I thought I had to protect you all, when really I've been the one being protected!" yelled out Layla. Nabu smiled. "Believix!" she yelled. Layla wasn't suprised. After all she alwasy knew that her believix was still there. "Spirit of Courage!" Yelled Layla. Layla opened her eyes and saw Nabu. She was still in shock so she bolted up right away causing them to bump heads. "Jeez your always like this" laughed Nabu. "Sorry" Layla told him as she bumped his head once again. The blue light thing appered. "Layla!" warned Nabu. Too late. The sphere shoot out a spike shaped energy. "ARGH!" they both yelled. As the ball left with their life forces Layla and Nabu fell with their heads bumping each others.(*TEAR*)

(To Bloom 4 floor/Bloom dream start) _"Bloom it's over" Sky told her. "Sky, Sky please wait!" she called out. Sky left never looking back. While Bloom cried the Winx walked up to her. "Girls!" cried Bloom trying to run into their embrace. "Bloom we don't need you anymore" Flora told her. "You cause too much sad events" Said Layla. "It makes me breakout!" Stella said. With that they left and the room went black. "D-don't leave me here abandoned!" cried Bloom. "Bloom you should know that everyone will abandon you in time!" Levy told her. (End dream)_ Sky watched Bloom move around in her sleep. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Come on Bloom!" he said. Bloom's fairy dust lifted out of his shirt pocket and into the air. The dust flew out and Sky saw a image of Bloom. "Bloon don't you dare give up!" he called out to her. Bloom looked around. "Get up Bloom our friends are waiting for us!" Sky told her. "That's right. Someone will _always_ be there for me!" thought Bloom. Bloom stood up. "Believix!" she shouted. "Strength of Life!" she shouted. When Bloom looked around she was no longer in the dark place but outside in the light. Sky was next to her. "Thats my girl!" he told her. Bloom gigled and hugged him resting her chin on his shoulder. The blue sphere retuned once again and shot out the water energy."AH!" the yelled. When the ball left with there life forces Bloom had fallen with Sky. Her chin was still resting on his shoulder.

(To Tecna 5 floor/Tecna dream start) _Tecna was back to being a little girl. "Hey you know that girl Tecna? Ya she's really smart i bet she thinks she is so much better than us!" said a girl. Tecna lowered her head. Tecan was now back in her dorm in the school and was now back to her correct age. "Guys!" shouted Tecna to the Winx. "OMG it's that smart freak Tecna keep walking!" Ordered Stella. Tecna lowered her hand. The room went black as Tecna curled into a ball and cride. "No one will accept you for who you are, Tecna" Levy said. _Timmy re-adjusted Tecna's head on his shoulder and whispered "It will be alright". Tecna's fairy dust jumped out of his hands and poured out. He saw Tecna. "The Tecna I know wouldn't sit and cry" Timmy said. Tecna bolted right up. "Timmy!" she shouted. "That's right. There will always be someone just like me!" thought Tecna. "Believix!" she shouted. "Gem of Mind!" she cride. Tecna awoke on Timmy's shoulder. "Welcome back" he told her. Tecna smiled as he kissed her. Yet again the ball showed up. It shot out the lighting energy and took their life forces. Tecna and Timmy fell. Tecna's head was still on Timmy's shoulder.

(To Flora 6 floor BTW she isn't having a nightmare and Helia is almost there) "Sphere of power!" shouted Levy. "Prim Stone sword!" shouted Flora. Flora sliced through the ball. "Tch" said Levy. "Prim stone power release, Angel's dance!" shouted Flora. Flora's speed picked up and she slashed Levy back and forth. Levy fell to her kness. "Now!" thought Flora. "Prim stone seal!" yelled Flora. The Prim stone turned back into it's main form (a cube). It created a black hole that led to the omaga. Levy would be sealed there and would never be able to start the cycle anymore, but before Levy was sucked in she called the blue life draining sphere and it was sucked in with her. "Your friends will never get their life forces back now" said Levy before she flew into the hole. When it ended Flora fell on her knees. The Prim stone landed neatly into her lap. Just moments later Helia bursted in. "Flora!" he called when he saw her. "He-Helia she took their life forces! They'll never be alive again!" Flora told him as she sobbed. Helia didn't need to ask who "they" were. Flora was talking about his friends. The stone began glowing white. Flora looked at the stone and knew what she could do to save her friends, but it came with risk. Flora looked at Helia, sobbing about his lose. Flora kissed him and flew into the air. "Healing light!" she shouted. She spun and spun letting white sparks fly. The bodies of all her friends came in thorugh the door. Flora watched as each and everyone of them came back to fell from the air. Helia hugged Sky and Brandon as soon as they stood up. He spun Musa and Stella. Did his and Nabu's hand shake, looked at Riven, and hugged Bloom,Layla, and Tecna. They were all so happy that they didn't see Flora float down. They only noticed her when Musa shouted "Flora you're disappering!". Flora was laying on her back floating and she was fading away. Flora laughed. "Well ya this is what happens when you put your whole exitance into a attack" she said. "Flora why'd you do that?" asked Helia. "Because you need all of thses guys,and besides it was bound to happen this way anyway." she said. They all put their heads down crying, for they were going to lose her. Helia remembered that he had Flora's fairy dust. He pulled it out and dumped out the whole bottle on her. Nothing happened. "It's no use I'm done for" said Flora smiling. "FLORA!" cried Helia. He embraced her, but when he looked up to see her face Flora was already gone.

okay so this in very IMPORTANT! This is not the last chapter! The last chapter will be chapter 13! So the next chapter is the ending of this story! Please keep going till the end. And thank you all to those who have been.


	13. Chapter 13

Do we Belong Final Chapter!

OKAY so this is the final! My next story will be a sequel to New Changes! Please comment and add me to favorite authors please!

It had been three weeks since Flora faded away. For the first two weeks Helia would do nothing but mope over her. It was only on the first day of the third week that Helia left his room. It was all due to Nabu telling him "She did it for you, don't make her regret it." Ever since then Helia was trying his best to go back to normal. The problem was that without Flora there was no "normal" Helia. Helia pushed back memories as opened the door to his dorm room. Helia was surprised to find Sky, Riven, and two girls standing there. "What's going on?" asked Helia his face hardening. Riven and Sky walked over to him. "One of them has to be one of your types!" said Riven. "What about her?" asked Sky gesturing to the girl with brown hair. She was wearing a short tight skirt with an open blouse reveling a very exposing undershirt. "Her name's Shana" said Sky. Helia groaned. "Okay what about her?" asked Riven. The girl Riven pointed to had black long straight hair. She wore a baby blue dress that had a white bow on the center of her chest. "She's shy oh and her names Sophie" added Sky. Helia slammed his fist on the table/desk. "NO ONE IS GOING TO REPLACE FLORA!" shouted Helia. The girl named Sophie screamed and dropped her glass of water that Sky gave her. Shana looked at him annoyed. "Sorry" said Helia. Sophie walked over and patted his shoulder. "It's fine. We came uninvited. Come on Shana lets go" Said Sophie. As Sophie walked out the door she called out to Helia over her shoulder "Oh and Flora's a lucky girl." Shana walked out, but before she did she said "Lucky duck. Sophie rarely talks to strangers" as she passed Helia and went out the door. "Sorry man" said Sky and Riven. "It's fine, but for now just leave me alone" said Helia. The boys left as Helia fell asleep thinking about Flora.

Ever since Flora disappeared the Winx was never the same. (_Musa dream start) "Musa!" called out Flora's voice. Musa looked around her. Flora was nowhere to be seen and she was in a forest of trees. "Flora?" she called out. "Musa you have to let me go!" said Flora. "No, never!" Musa answered. Musa felt warm arms wrap around her. Still she could not see them. "Musa you have to, trust me" said Flora. "Trust me" those words danced around in Musa's mind. "A-alright" said Musa gulping. Musa felt the warm arms let go and she turned around. In front of her was Flora. "Bye Musa thanks for letting me go" said Flora as she waved goodbye. "I'll trust you" said Musa not holding back her tears. Flora smiled and left. (end Musa dream/ Start Stella dream)_

_ Stella was crying on Flora's bed. Stella felt someone hug from behind. It felt natural and Stella knew who it was in a matter of seconds. "Flora?" asked Stella looking down. She saw no arms holding her but she swore she could feel them. "Stella accept that I'm gone, let me go" said Flora. Stella's face covered up in tears as soon as she heard Flora's voice. "I won't take orders from you" said Stella. "Stella please!" begged Flora. Stella stiffed up as she heard Flora beg. "Fine, but you have to come and visit me again" Said Stella. The feeling of the hands left and in front of Stella stood Flora. Flora wiped Stella's tears and smiled. "I'll be back" she said and was gone. "You'd better said Stella as she cried. (Stella end/Tecna start)_

_ Tecna looked up. She was outside. She heard laughter. Tecna was up in a matter of no time. There was no doubt about it. The laugh belonged to Flora. "Flora!" she called. No answer. Another laugh. Tecna followed and went into the direction it came from. "Flora!" she called again. Another laugh. Tecna retreated back to the other direction. "FLORA!" Another laugh. Tecna was now just running back and forth. She collapsed and fell sobbing. "Tecna" called Flora's voice. Tecna jolted her head right up. "It's time to forget me" said Flora. "But!" started Tecna, but she reminded herself that it was what Flora wanted. "Fine." She said. Flora's laugh came again, and this time Tecna saw her flying in the sky waving goodbye. (End Tecna/ Start Layla)_

_ Layla was alone in a room unknown to her. "Layla" said Flora. "Flora!" called out Layla. "Move on without me" said Flora. "I can't and I won't" said Layla. She heard Flora sigh. "You have to, or else I can't come back" said Flora. "Bu- wait can't come back?" asked Layla. "Let me go, it will be explained soon" said Flora. Layla shed one tear and said goodbye. "Love you" said Flora. "You'd better" said Layla before she began sobbing. (Bloom start/ Layla end)_

_ Bloom was sitting in a field of flowers. In front of her she saw Flora. She tried calling out but her voice just wouldn't come out. She began running, but each time she got close Flora seemed to get farther away. "Flora!" thought Bloom. Tears started falling down her cheeks. "It's alright. You can let me go I know you want to" said Flora in her mind. "Flo-" started Bloom. "You thought it was the right thing to do, and it is now you have to do it" said Flora. Bloom took a deep breath. "Bye" she said her voice clear. Flora smiled in front of her and left. Bloom smiled back and then Flora was gone. (Bloom end/ Helia start)_

_ Flora appeared right in front of him. "Flora!" he shouted hugging her. He hugged her tightly. After a couple minutes Flora broke the hug. "Helia it's time to move on" She told him looking him in the eye. Helia said nothing he was too shocked. "Flora I can't-" he began. "You can and you will. Can't you see your hurting our friends!" asked Flora. A reflection of the past showed up in front of them. "It's our fault that Flora's gone" said Sky. "If only we could've taken better care of ourselves" said Layla. "Helia hates us now" said Timmy. "He won't even come out of the room!" shouted Bloom. The reflection dissolved. Helia looked down. Flora cupped his face in her palms. "Do it" she said. Helia held on to the tips of her hair and whispered "Goodbye." Flora disappeared hair tips last. "I love you" was the last thing she said._

Thenext morning Helia heard a loud knock. "Helia Mrs.F wants us at Alfea" said Timmy. Helia mumbled something over his breath, got dressed and headed to theschool along with the others. As her entered the room he saw that all the girls had red eyes that were swollen. "I called you all here for y something very impotent" said Mrs.F. "Helia sprinkled Flora's pixie dust on Flora" They all stiffened. "Because of that it allowed me to talk to Flora. She could save her very existence because of it. That was if the Winx and Helia were able to let her go." That's what the dreams meant! They all thought. "Flora saved her life force using the pixie dust." Said Mrs.F. "Where is she!" Demanded Helia. Mrs.F smiled and did a spell. The door on the other side of the room opened. Flora walked in. "Flora!" the Winx shouted as they gave her a group hug. Next the guys gave her a hug except for Helia. They cleared the way. Helia ran at her and when he was close enough he kissed her.

(Three days later). It was four P.M. "Hurry Flora!" shouted Bloom. "Done!" said Flora after she got dressed. She looked outside her window and saw Helia. it was time for their date. She waved goodbye to the girls and ran down to meet Helia. He handed her a helmet and they rode off toward the lake on his levabike. When they got there Flora took off her helmet and let the wind dance around her body. Helia pressed his body against her's. "I'll never lose you again!" he told her as he kissed her and spun her.

That's the end! Thanks for staying with this! So if you guys want a 2 story to this Review saying VOTE. Thanks look forward to me next story called Day and Night (=

Umeko-bby-


End file.
